Generally, the cushioning and supporting capacity of the soles are important to the shoes, especially sports shoes or work shoes. For example, when the cushioning capacity of the sole is insufficient, it is easily to cause foot pain or knee pain when the user exercises or works with wearing the shoes, and may lead to the occurrence of plantar fasciitis. When the supporting capacity of the sole is insufficient, it is easy to cause foot sprains to the user or damage to the shoes when the user exercises or works with wearing the shoes.
Most conventional shoes are filled with foam on the bottom parts, thereby providing the user's foot with supporting and cushioning capacity. Furthermore, depending on the shape of the user's foot or the way it exercise, foam with different densities may be correspondingly disposed on the specific position where the force is applied, thereby providing the user with a good shoe-wearing experience. However, after the foam is worn for a period of time, it is easily to cause the elasticity loss of the foam such that the cushioning and supporting capacity are lost. In addition, before customizing the foam of the sole according to the user's wearing habits, it is necessary to observe the user's habit of wearing shoes for a long time, and even to obtain the relevant information of the foot pressure through the testing apparatus. This process will result in waste of manufacturing cost, time and labor, which is very unfriendly to people having foot shapes of high arches or fallen arches, and it also leads to the possibility of danger while wearing.
Among the commercially available shoes, some of the shoes are provided with air cushions, pads, or leaf springs on the soles to provide cushioning and support. However, the pressure inside the air cushions or pads of those shoes cannot be adjusted according to user's wearing requirements, which is fail to meet the foot shapes and usage habits of each person and provide comfortable wear feeling.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a dynamic pressure controlled air cushion device to solve the drawbacks in prior arts, and be capable of adjusting the pressure of the sole and achieving comfort, cushioning and support.